Star Wars: Rise of the Resistance
thumb|right|300px Star Wars: Rise of the Resistance es una atracción encontrada en el área temática ''Star Wars'': Galaxy's Edge de Disneyland, Disney's Hollywood Studios y Walt Disney Studios Park. Abrió el 5 de diciembre de 2019 en Walt Disney World y el 17 de enero de 2020 en Disneyland. Diseño La atracción estará localizada en el área de Galaxy's Edge conocida como las ruinas antiguas en las afueras del Puesto de avanzada de la Aguja Negra, el cual incluye un campamento de la Resistencia. Su entrada está marcada por una torreta que llevara a los invitados —actuando como nuevos reclutas— a un chino que lleva a cuevas antiguas que albergan un centro de control de la Resistencia, en donde se les da una misión por BB-8 y un holograma de Rey. Los invitados caminarán pasando por naves, incluyendo el caza Ala-X de Poe Dameron y abordarán una nave de transporte durante la primera parte de la atracción.Star Wars actors bring their characters to life in Disney theme parks' Rise of the Resistance ride thumb|left|250px|Concepto artístico para la atracción. La nave será capturada por un Destructor Estelar de la Primera Orden, y en algún momento los invitados aparecerán dentro de una bahía de hangar del Destructor Estelar. La atracción en parte involucrará un rescate que no irá conforme a lo planeado, con un Transporte de Flota de la Primera Orden secuestrado (un vehículo de ocho asientos) como parte del rescate. Involucrará una batalla entre la Primera Orden y la Resistencia, y los invitados se toparán con soldados de asalto, AT-ATs y Kylo Ren. Como todos los eventos que ocurren en Galaxy's Edge, la atracción toma lugar entre ''Los Últimos Jedi'' y ''El Ascenso de Skywalker''. Desarrollo Antes de que el nombre oficial del pasea fuera revelado en Destination D 2018 , se le había dado internamente el nombre de trabajo «Alcatraz». Está establecido para abrir con el resto de Galaxy's Edge en ambos parques en 2019, y pronto en París. Sin embargo, se anunció el 7 de marzo que su lanzamiento había sido pospuesto a una fecha posterior como parte del lanzamiento de la «Fase 2» del parque. El 11 de julio de 2019, se anunció en el blog de Disney Parks que Rise of the Resistance abriría en Walt Disney World el 5 de diciembre de 2019, y en Disneyland el 17 de enero de 2020. Apariciones *Rey |criaturas= |droides= *Droide astromecánico **Droide astromecánico serie BB **Serie R ***Unidad R5 |eventos= *Guerra Primera Orden–Resistencia **[[Ataque a un Destructor Estelar clase Resurgente|Ataque a un Destructor Estelar clase Resurgente]] |lugares= *La galaxia **Territorios del Borde Exterior ***Batuu ****Surabat River Valley *****Ruinas antiguas |organizaciones= *Caballeros de Ren **Maestro de los Caballeros de Ren *Familia Dameron *Familia de Rey *Familia Skywalker *Familia Solo *Primera Orden **Fuerzas Armadas de la Primera Orden ***Armada de la Primera Orden ***Ejército de la Primera Orden ****Cuerpo de Soldados de asalto *****Soldados de asalto ***Oficial de la Primera Orden **Líder Supremo *Orden Jedi **Padawan *Resistencia **Fuerzas Armadas de la Resistencia ***Armada de la Resistencia ****Piloto de la Resistencia |especies= *Humano **Chandrilano *Sullustano |vehículos= *Caminante **Transporte Acorazado Todo Terreno de la Primera Orden *Nave estelar **Bombardero ***MG-100 Fortaleza Estelar SF-17 **Caza estelar ***Caza estelar Ala-A ****Interceptor RZ-1 Ala-A ***Caza estelar Ala-X ****Caza estelar T-70 Ala-X *****''Negro Uno'' ***Línea TIE ****Caza de superioridad espacial TIE/fe **Corbeta ***[[Destructor de Búnker clase Virgillia Libre|Destructor de Búnker clase Virgillia Libre]] **Fragata ***Fragata de escolta Nebulón-C **Nave capital ***Crucero de batalla ****[[Destructor Estelar clase Resurgente|Destructor Estelar clase Resurgente]] ***Crucero estelar ****Nave estelar mon calamari no identificada **Nave de Transporte Intersistema de la Resistencia *Transporte de Flota de la Primera Orden |tecnología= *Armadura **Armadura de soldado de asalto de la Primera Orden *Bláster **Rifle bláster ***Rifle bláster F-11D *Droide *Sable de luz **Sable de luz en cruz ***Sable de luz de Kylo Ren *Torreta Com DF.12 |miscelánea= *La Fuerza **Sensible a la Fuerza }} Bibliografía * *New Details Announced for Star Wars-Themed Lands for Disney Parks on the Disney Parks Blog * * * * * * * * Enlaces externos *[https://disneyland.disney.go.com/faq/parks/star-wars-rise-of-the-resistance-opening/ página de Star Wars: Rise of the Resistance] en el sitio web oficial de Disneyland *[https://disneyworld.disney.go.com/attractions/hollywood-studios/star-wars-rise-of-the-resistance/ página de Star Wars: Rise of the Resistance] en el sitio web oficial de Walt Disney World Notas y referencias Categoría:Artículos del mundo real Categoría:Atracciones de parque temático